1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding devices and more particularly pertains to a body supported fishing rod holder for supporting a fishing rod relative to an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art holding devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,546,566; 4,739,914; 4,896,806; 5,024,018; 5,105,574; 271,413; and 318,954.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a body supported fishing rod holder for supporting a fishing rod relative to an individual which includes an engaging means for securing to a fishing rod, and a mounting means extending from the engaging means for securing the device relative to an individual.
In these respects, the body supported fishing rod holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a fishing rod relative to an individual.